1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photo cases. More particularly, the invention relates to a folding photo case or picture frame incorporating a plurality of springs or other members which hold interior frame members in a closed position.
2. State of the Art
Folding picture frames are well known in the art. Generally, these frames are simply two picture frames coupled to each other by a hinge. By arranging the frames at an angle relative to each other they will stand upright on a flat surface such as a table top.
Folding picture frames are favored for traveling because they fold to seemingly occupy less room than two individual frames and because they can be rapidly displayed in a hotel room, a state room, or other temporary lodging.
Regardless of the convenience of folding picture frames, it is still relatively inconvenient to install a picture in the frame. Folding frames, like most other picture frames, include a removable backing and a piece of glass. In order to install a picture, the backing must be removed. The removal of the backing usually lets loose the glass which presents a hazard. After a picture is installed between the backing and the glass, it is impossible to align the picture in the frame without removing the backing once again.
Despite the general convenience of folding picture frames, they can sometimes be unstable. If the angle between the frames is not sufficiently less than 180°, it is possible for the frames to fall over, possibly breaking the glass in the frames.